Nicholas
Nicholas Angel was the Master Huntsman in Talmberg. Henry can ask him to be the master huntsman at Pribyslavitz as part of the DLC ''From the Ashes'', but he considers it a step down from his current position in Talmberg and declines. Stats Biography Henry approaches Nicholas after hearing he has been having issues with poachers, and the huntsman requests his help in investigating the crime in ''Hare Hunt''. He states that the local villagers are all afraid of him, and wont provide any information. The is confirmed by the villagers, who consider him inept for not being able to catch the poachers himself. During the investigation, Henry learns that in fifteen years prior, during a banquet held in honour of Henry of Leipa, a man-at-arms was killed, and Nicholas identified the murderer as Hanekin Hare, then Master Huntsman. Hanekin fled into the woods rather than face the hangman, and Nicholas took up his position, and even married his betrothed, Margaret. When confronted about Hare, who the local gossips say is returned, still pining for Margaret, Nicholas will tell Henry that Hare was a "stuck-up nob", with nothing to his name but his name, as he was from noble stock. He claims that Margaret was never interested in Hare. If Henry, either through ''Hare Hunt'''' or ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing, kills Hare, he will bring Nicholas his ancestral ring, and the huntsman says he is disappointed that Hare was not brought to justice. Alternatively, if Henry arrests Hare, he cannot help but ponder if maybe there was more to the story - and Nicholas will tell him no good comes from digging up the past. However, if Henry chooses to complete ''Hare Hunt'', and track down Hanekin Hare to hear his side, he will tell a different story. Apparently, the two men did both love Margaret, but she only loved Nicholas, a fact Hare did not realize until long afterwards. When Henry of Leipa's man turned up dead after an argument with Hare, Nicholas seized the opportunity to put aside his hated rival, and blames him for the murder. Hare requests Henry's help in ''Cherchez la Femme'' to clear his name. Hare's plan is to force Nicholas to sign a confession and then pressure him to flee. To do this, he convinces Henry to kidnap Margaret, then hold her ransom for the signed testimony. Nicholas, under some duress, agrees, as he does truly love his wife. The two flee, never to be heard from again, while Hare takes the confession to Lord Divish to ensure his name is finally cleared. Inventory * Boots * Bread * Coif * Dark Silesian gambeson * Door key * Dried fruit * 458.9 * Hunter's gloves * Nobleman's red hose * Piercer * Pointed red hat * Trunk key * Yellow outer jacket Sells * Ash hunting bow * Better hunting arrow * Better long-distance arrow * Better wounding arrow * Hazel hunting bow * Hunter's gloves * Hunting arrow * Long-distance arrow * Quality arrow * The Joy of Gutting * Treasure map XVIII * Vambraces * Villager's ash bow * Villager's dogwood bow * Villager's elm bow * Villager's hazel bow * Villager's yew bow * Wolf's fangs * Wounding arrow * Yew hunting bow Quests * ''Hare Hunt'' * ''Sheep in Wolf's Clothing'' * ''Cherchez la Femme'' Notes * 'Nicholas Angel' is the name of the lead character in the film 'Hot Fuzz', played by Simon Pegg. Category:Stubs Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Bohemians Category:Huntsman